


Waiting, Ready

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha is waiting, Paul is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Ready

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Brier Rose" AU. No spoilers for season two. Or the end of season one for that matter.

Alpha is waiting.  
Alpha is waiting for the CO2 levels to rise.

Paul is ready.  
Paul is ready for this fight.

Alpha is waiting for the alarms to be disabled.  
Alpha is waiting for Agent Ballard to get his girl.

Paul is ready to fight for Echo.  
Paul is ready for the safety to click off.

Alpha is waiting for Agent Ballard to get _his_ girl.  
Alpha is waiting for Dr. Sanders.

Paul is ready to break a little glass.  
Paul is ready to hit Echo's pimp.

Alpha is waiting to twist Dr. Saunders around his knife.  
Alpha is waiting to twist anyone around his knife.

Paul is ready run with Echo.  
Paul is ready with rock in hand.

Alpha is waiting for the stun gun to stop.  
Alpha is waiting for the questioning to stop.  
Alpha is waiting for the sodium pentothal to stop.  
Alpha is waiting for the for the last electrode to be placed on his temple

Paul is ready for his treatment.

Alpha is waiting for the last thought he never had.


End file.
